


The Calm Before

by A_J_Crowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Broken Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heaven, Hell, Injury, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Ending, Post canon, Recovery, Slow Burn, ineffiable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_J_Crowley/pseuds/A_J_Crowley
Summary: The antichrist has been found. Armageddon has been averted. The ineffable plan has, for a better word, been set into motion.For Crowley and Aziraphale, the freedom of life beyond their respective head offices is a new concept. They begin to feel safe, forging a home in the company of one another's presence; discovering happiness in stolen moments found beneath the refuge of sheltered wings.But, unbeknownst to them, a plan is afoot set to derail the course of their very existence.When a renegade force from Heaven abducts and tortures the very being Aziraphale cannot live without, he must find a way to fix the broken demon, and fight the dark call of retribution, before it's too late...





	1. Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor injury detail ahead.

PROLOGUE:

Aziraphale couldn’t breathe. He stood rigid in the doorway to Crowley’s flat; blue button-down slick with blood clinging uncomfortably to his skin. His spine buckled and he swayed slightly, head spinning as a barrage of emotions pummelled into him; a dizzying tsunami of overwhelming confusion and pain. It radiated everywhere, swamping all feelings of comfort that could usually be felt in the demon’s minimalistic abode. 

Blinking the dissipating fog from his eyes, the angel let his gaze wander the sleek, cold interior; taking in the wreckages of ripped furniture and shattered belongings; his pupils contracting as they stilled on the epicentre of the chaos.

Crowley was curled in the leftmost corner of the stone-grey bedroom; slender body drawn in on itself like a coiled serpent, bandaged chest and wings heaving beneath their protective restraints. Blood, black as obsidian, wept through the dense fabric. In the vastness of his six thousand years spent on earth, the demon had never looked so small; his entire being whittled down to a singular instinct, overriding all else. Survive.

“Crowley, my dear! It’s okay. It’s me…” Aziraphale soothed, taking a tentative step forward, trembling hands raised in gentle surrender. He felt powerless to help, hot tears of panic carving pale rivulets down rose-tinted cheeks as he dared to shuffle closer, like a pilgrim preparing to kneel before the bones of some long-departed saint. “…It’s just me.”

In the corner, Crowley wailed. It was a frightened, unnatural sound; more animal than demon. Curved talons erupted from shallow nail beds, ripping into the wooden flooring as he crawled desperately backward, leaving long, bloodied streaks in his wake. He was terrified; golden eyes devoid of all familiarity and reason, unable to linger on the angel for more than the briefest instant before being forcibly torn away.

Aziraphale shuddered, slowly dropping to his knees. He was careful to keep a meticulous distance between them, every movement deliberate and laced with soft, unspoken grace. He didn’t want to startle Crowley. The demon would worsen his injuries if he attempted to run, or more tragically, if the angel found it necessary to subdue him.

“G-get away from m-me… ME!”

The stuttering hiss that erupted from his companion jarred Aziraphale’s from his escalating thoughts. Droplets of midnight blood splattered from the edges of the demon’s mouth at the outburst; feral teeth bared in a twisted grin of warning and anguish. “I know your t-tricks! You’re n-not him! You’re not my a-A… ANGEL!”

The shriek made Aziraphale wince, his heart shattering as a sob hitched in his throat, ensnaring on his tongue like barbed wire hooking into flesh. 

Serpentine eyes streaming, Crowley let out a petrified whimper, head drooping slack with sudden fatigue, as if every ounce of energy had fled his vessel all at once.  
“Y-You… You’re not my Aziraphale…”

***


	2. By The Grace Of Stars Yet To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the storm, there is always tranquillity. A time of peace, some might say. 
> 
> ...Of course, nothing lasts forever.

One Day Earlier

The ancient purr of the Bentley’s engine rumbled through the once-tranquil valleys, sending gently grazing herds of sheep darting off in all directions, a chorus of panicked, chaotic bleating resounding in their wake.  
The sun sat low on the horizon, drunk on the promise of its celestial reprieve, bathing the pristine countryside in swathes of rich copper and sparkling gold.

“I do say, my dear boy! Why must we always rush everywhere with you?” Aziraphale’s soft voice almost pleaded as he dug plump fingertips into the edge of his seat, somewhat nauseated by the snaking loops and dips of the unkempt road.

The demon beside him grinned; a flash of wicked, white teeth; but his eyes did not sway from the path ahead. Ever since Heaven and Hell had decided to distance themselves from the pair’s activities on Earth, Crowley was noticeably more cautious when testing the tolerance of his vessel. Getting a new body should either of them discorporate from their current one would probably include a waiting list as long as the 14th Century had felt.

“Come on Angel! I think we both earned the privilege to live a little, don’t you agree?” Crowley teased, then added; “Unless I’m going too fast for you?” 

Aziraphale sighed, memories of the holy water exchange some forty years prior flooding seamlessly back. He was acutely aware of his companion’s jeering but mustered up enough composure to brandish a simple; “Yes… quite.”

The Bentley gave a weary choking noise as its speed dipped abruptly, cruising just a fraction above the limit. It was no longer necessary, of course, but Crowley still had standards to upkeep, being a demon and all. 

“So, tell me, where are we off to next?” piped the angel in relief, just comfortable enough to let his vice-like grip slacken the slightest touch.  
For the past two months, the unlikely pair had been engrossed in their latest travel venture, navigating the country on what humans delightfully referred to as a ‘road trip.’ It wasn’t exactly living together, as Crowley had suggested, but it made Aziraphale more comfortable with the knowledge that ‘his side’ would not disapprove enough to cause them any unnecessary trouble. Heaven was getting a little techy nowadays. Better to not ruffle their feathers.

“How about we settle somewhere for the night?” Crowley suggested distantly, flitting slitted pupils at the retreating sun. Neither demon nor angel needed to sleep, but a welcome pause from driving was exactly what the Bentley required. Crowley had been forced to conjure up a few demonic wishes to keep the old beast’s engine from overheating on more than one occasion in the last week. “S’would be nice… to stop for a bit.”

Aziraphale beamed in agreement; a faint glow of radiant light exuding from pale skin. 

“That sounds wonderful!” he replied, adjusting himself in an attempt to stretch the ache from his cramping legs. Just over the eastern horizon, a faint sliver of moonlight had plunged the hillside in an ethereal glow. It would be a perfect night to admire the stars, he noted whimsically. 

Ten minutes later, the Bentley pulled up on a gravel lay-by overlooking the edge of a secluded bay. Gulls flocked on the rocks below, their hushed chatter mingling with the gentle lapping of ocean waves. The jade green of country grasses cut off abruptly, clashing against the delicate beige of wet sand; the breeze salty and cool and refreshing against the skin. It was a welcome change to the dull whiffs of sulphur and fleece lacing the atmosphere of the enclosed vehicle that suddenly seemed unbearably humid in comparison.

“This is simply spectacular!” Aziraphale murmured, gazing out over the cliffs that shone in luminescent shades of turquoise beneath the gathering moonlight. Crowley cut the engine and stepped out of the Bentley with a satisfied huff, propping himself against the curved bonnet beside the angel.

“It’s pretty decent, if you like that sort of thing.” He shrugged, lifting long, slender arms over his head, groaning as muscles slowly creaked and slid into place with the sickening pop of slacking tendons. 

Aziraphale shivered at the sight of his companion’s stretch. Even after 6000 years, Crowley had not fully outgrown his serpentine traits, which occasionally served to unsettle his friend more than he’d care to admit. Truth be told, he still felt more than a little put out picturing the day he’s seen Crowley unhinge his jaw to swallow three boiled eggs like they were nothing more than gumdrops. Of course, Crowley relished the chance to make the angel feel the slightest bit flustered, so took the habit of doing so every now and again.

“It’s more than decent, my dear boy. It’s ineffable! Just look!” Aziraphale pointed to a patch of distant sky, where inky blackness gave way to a small cluster of glittering stars, their fragile light barely breaking through dusk’s veil. “See those? That’s Andromeda. And there--!” The angel shifted a stubby finger, his movements as graceful and delicate as an artist. “That constellation is Pisces, the fishes! And there’s Cygnus… and Pegasus… and Aquila… and-!”

Crowley watched in contented silence, nodding every so often at the angel’s enthusiastic outbursts. What Aziraphale didn’t understand, however, is what Crowley could see.  
Being a demon came with many downfalls – that was something to be expected – but the ability to detect light even in the furthest darkness was not on the list of demonic drawbacks. Where the angel could perceive a black canvas scattered with the finest twinkle of stars, like dust on a television screen, Crowley’s eyes were blinded with its radiance. All around him, the heavens gleamed in shades of vibrant purples, blues and greens. Swirling cosmos of light, with enough stars to cover every square-inch of the multitude of space, their constellations of perfectly placed existence stretching from horizon-to-horizon, as far as the sky could reach. They were everywhere, enveloping the two entities in a nebulous lightshow only one of them could ever truly bear witness to. 

“I wish I could show you…” The words left Crowley’s mouth in a gentle hiss, just low enough for the angel to pass off as the uttering of a breeze. A zephyr of softly spoken promises bestowing curses of eternal protection and endless, awaiting love. 

With a soft smile that could be considered as much an abomination to have ever graced a demon’s face, Crowley pushed himself away from the Bentley, ignoring his Aziraphale’s curious gaze that rose up to meet him. He took a few steps forward, slowly at first, then more instantly; his pace gathering momentum as he jogged toward the edge of the cliff. Toward the drop. Toward the fall. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Crowley jumped.

For a brief, terrifying instant, Aziraphale stood frozen, hand outstretched, pale blond hair whipping in his face. A strange, unrequited recollection of déjà vu.  
Panic flowed through golden blood as the roar of the ocean built; an amassing cacophony of raw power thudding in his ears. And then, like an enormous bird rising from the ashes of oblivion, Crowley soared gallantly upwards, blotting out the light of the stars within his wake. Enormous wings, black as pitch, spread out against the canvas of night, undulating flaps sending small gusts barrelling toward the angel, who had to brace himself against the sudden display of pure, demonic power.

It was a force that should have sent instinctual terror rippling through every fibre of his earthly body, but what Aziraphale felt resembled nothing of the sort. Quite the opposite in fact. It beckoned him.

With a hop and a few clumsy steps, the angel released his wings and propelled himself into the air, colliding headfirst into the hovering demon. Pristine black feathers struck soft, snowy down, littering the hillside in a flurry of unkempt moulting as the two supernatural entities swirled around one another like orbiting stars, hands intertwined in a desperate bid to regain their balance. 

“Careful, angel!” an agitated hiss rose in Crowley’s throat, although his tone softened almost immediately at the sound of Aziraphale’s jingling laughter. His companion was beaming; an ancient smile pronounced below eyes as blue as Heaven’s ethereal light. It flooded the demon with a beautiful sadness; a mourning for the home he’d left behind colliding with the rapture of the one he’d found on Earth. The one he’d met standing on Eden’s eastern gate some 6000 years ago, a protective wing concealing him from the brunt of God’s furious storm.

Without a word, Crowley gently pulled away from Aziraphale, spiralling into the skies above. He could hear the angel trailing after him, racing to catch up with a flurry of frantic, uncoordinated wingbeats. The ghost of a smile tugged at the edges of the demon’s mouth. It was the first time they’d flown together since his fall from grace; the first time in decades Crowley could recall feeling happy… contented… safe.

This is freedom. He thought, letting his wings soar higher, faster; oblivious to the scent of rain or the brewing storm clouds whisking in from the north. Of furious eyes watching from perches unseen. 

This… is home.

***

The tapping of heels on tile roused the hair on the back of Gabriel’s neck. Violet eyes blinked harshly, at odds with the sterile glow of Heaven’s blinding light. Flecks of golden skin seemed to twinkle as Michael appeared beside him, her commanding gaze flitting to a gaping hole carved in the perfect flooring. It was a window to Earth; an observatory of the archangel’s own making.  
It depicted a starry night sky; the ocean far below, and two tiny, winged entities soaring above the waves like goldfinches.

“Still fraternising with the enemy, I see?” The calm tone of Michael’s voice seemed in direct opposition to the venom behind her words. The angel beside her nodded his acknowledgement, pale business robe ruffling with the motion.

“To think we spent 6000 years trusting him, unaware that he was betraying us, mocking us, right beneath our noses.” Gabriel tutted, clenching his jaw. He cast a wry look upwards, heat behind his subdued expression. “And She does nothing. Saves him from hellfire; his rightful punishment.”

“Are you questioning the ineffable plan, Gabriel?” Michael interjected, unfurling grand, iridescent wings with a tight stretch. Her voice was firm but laced with unspoken curiosity. A mutual doubt… perhaps agreement.

“All I’m saying is that it’s unlawful. If our own Principality can act against us, without reprimand, who’s to say what will happen next? Last time someone opposed God’s plan, they become our immortal Adversary. I don’t see why this is any different.”

The archangel shook his head, scattering tiny shards of gold dust, like tears, in his wake.

“Then what do you propose we do?” Michael queried, a grin gracing the supple curve of her peach-pink lips.

Gabriel looked down; his eyes boring into the hole beneath their feet. They locked on the tiny, dark-winged creature with a malicious glare. “If we can’t deliver justice to our renegade, who’s to say it can’t be by the hands of another?” He paused, then added with a flourish. “Let’s see how long it takes for Aziraphale to break when he’s pitted against the very thing he cares about most.”

Beside him, Michael stiffened, sensing what her companion was implying. She smiled, bared-toothed, unbefitting for an angel of such high prestige. Gabriel returned the gesture, feeling a knot of disobedience coil tightly in his vessel’s stomach.

“Well, then.” He chirped, clapping his hands together. “I have a call to make.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And phew! There we go! I promised future chapters would be longer, didn't I? ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed it! There is plently more to come!
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE: Hello, dear readers! Please note that due to my utterly crazy uni schedule, this story will be on-hold until I am able to give it the time it deserves (which will hopefully be very soon! Bring on the holidays)! However, you can check out my 'Good Book of Omens' series to read several GO self-contained stories that get ongoing updates throughout the year! :) Thank you all for your understanding and kindness! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
Just a short prologue chapter (future chapters will be way longer) to get a taste for the story! I absolutely adore these two ineffable idiots and am so excited to start this fanfic! It will feature some angst, but also fluff in equal measure!
> 
> Please note that I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I am entering my third and final year at university soon, so I may take longer breaks between chapters, as life can be hectic! Right now, I'm aiming to release one chapter a month! But writing about these two is my happy place, so we'll see how quickly I can spit these out!  
Most of all, I hope you will enjoy this story, and all it's emotional twists and turns, as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
